<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Dress by rememberItAllTooWell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572060">Strawberry Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberItAllTooWell/pseuds/rememberItAllTooWell'>rememberItAllTooWell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, FTM Draco, Fluff, M/M, My first fanfic please be nice, gnc trans character, i came up with the idea for this at 2 am, the fluffiest shit ever, trans!Draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberItAllTooWell/pseuds/rememberItAllTooWell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets the strawberry dress, but he's anxious about telling Harry about his newfound comfort in his femininity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is horrible, my first fanfic ever, and kinda crack, and I came up with the idea during a 2 am conversation about bad trans representation in fanfic with my best friend but it’s ok<br/>Also i am high-key projecting onto one of the characters, guess who it is?<br/>All jokes aside, this is somewhat of a form of venting for me- I had a similar experience recently minus strawberry dress and another boy :c<br/>JK rowling owns the source blah blah blah trans characters to spite her blah blah blah<br/>CONTENT NOTE: This includes portrayals of gender dysphoria and anxiety, and may be triggering, please don’t trigger yourself, and it’s a lil angsty at the start but then it turns to cotton candy cloud fluff :D<br/>Special thanks to my beta reader and BFF Ray!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco opened the box with shaking hands. The thing was wrapped in tissue paper and folded delicately. He looked around nervously; Harry said he’d be home late because there was a mandatory teacher meeting at Hogwarts every Friday night.<br/>“He’s not here, he can’t judge you, he’s not here, he can’t judge you, he’s not here, he can’t judge you,” he silently repeated to himself while anxiously fidgeting with the left strap on his binder. <br/>He didn’t know why he was so scared of judgement from his boyfriend- after all, he didn’t care that he was trans, and he had seemed accepting of gender noncomforming people in the past, so why did Draco feel like Harry would leave him if he saw him in the dress? His heart was pounding, and his stomach was starting to get that unpleasant lurching feeling he got sometimes if he was nervous- especially if it wasn't for a very rational reason. He just got like that sometimes- anxious for no particular reason. His cold demeanor was his way of dealing with the way he felt; he hid it because he felt there was no other option, but he knew he had to do this. His femininity was a difficult thing for him to come to terms with, and he was sure this would help, but he was so sure that something horrible would happen. Maybe his dysphoria would be so awful he wouldn't be able to wear what he liked. Maybe Harry would think he was really a girl and leave him. He was so sure something would go wrong, but nevertheless, he kept going.<br/>Draco took a deep breath and tied his shoulder-length blond hair in a bun. He shakily pulled the dress out of the box and pulled down the zipper, then stepped into it and pulled the sleeves up. He zipped it up as much as he could, but could only get it about three quarters of the way up. Draco walked over to the floor-length mirror and forced himself to take a look. He gasped.<br/>Draco didn’t look like a girl. He did, however, look stunning. His binder made his chest look flat, which eased his dysphoria almost completely, and the dress was beautiful. He took a step to the right and twirled. He smiled; he looked like himself for once.<br/>In his reverie, Draco didn’t notice his and Harry’s odd-eyed husky, Lucy, opening the door, padding into the room and deciding she wanted attention. She bonked him with her wet nose, and Draco shook himself out of his odd trance. He noticed the door was open. When did that happen? He had made sure to close the door. Lucy walked over to the door and closed it. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and took a step towards the big picture window in his and Harry's room. The dog was way too smart for her own good. He had forgotten that she knew how to open and close doors. Unfortunately, in his relief, he didn’t hear the other door opening.<br/>***</p>
<p>Harry had had a long day. First, one of his students had failed miserably at casting a simple shield charm, and he was really worried about his teaching ability, yet again, and then Filch decided to try to give him detention, despite Harry not having been a Hogwarts student for nearly four years. Needless to say, he was happy that McGonagall had cancelled the staff meeting so he could go home early.<br/>He unlocked the door wearily, and walked down the hall to his bedroom to lie down- hopefully with his boyfriend in his arms. He opened the door to his bedroom, and saw Draco standing by the window, looking adorable in a long pink dress with some sort of sparkly pattern on it. “Hey babe!” he said enthusiastically. Draco froze for a moment. He thought something purely panicked, along the lines of “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he's gonna break up with me, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what do I do? Oh my god.” Meanwhile, Harry was thinking something along the lines of “Damn.”<br/>Draco took a deep breath and said “Harry, please don’t leave me. I love you so much.” “What?” replied Harry, “Why would I leave you?” Draco said in one big breath he didn't know he had been holding in, “Because I’m wearing a dress, and you’re gonna think I’m a girl, because I’m trans and I’m wearing a dress and you’re gay, but I’m not a girl, I just like dresses, and I love you so much, please don’t leave me.”<br/>“What? You really think I’d leave you over a dress? Baby, you look amazing. And I just want you to be happy. I love you,” replied Harry sincerely. Draco just stood and stared at Harry for a moment. “You don’t have to say anything, love,” continued Harry, “I love you, and I want you to be happy. If wearing that makes you happy, then do it. Plus, you look really cute, and even if you didn't, it wouldn't matter, because I love you.”<br/>Draco’s beautiful grey eyes began to shine like he was about to cry. Harry leaned down and kissed him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry carried him to their bed, and they lay contentedly, arms wrapped around each other.<br/>***<br/>The next morning, the strawberry dress lay on the floor, over a similarly discarded pair of pants. Draco was wearing Harry’s shirt, which looked almost comically large on him. They were both half-asleep. Harry’s arms were wrapped around Draco’s body. Draco whispered “I love you,” not knowing if Harry heard and not caring. After everything they had gone through, apart and together, they were happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to give any constructive criticism! I'm planning on turning this into a series of Drarry one shots that take place in this universe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>